Haunted House
by Blihioma
Summary: Une fête foraine. Sa traditionnelle maison hantée. Akashi veut voir son petit-ami se réfugier contre lui. Des cris. De la frayeur. Mais lequel a vraiment peur ? Akashi ? Kuroko ? Et puis un rire... Un long rire... Sadique ou amusé ? La maison hantée, toute une histoire et surtout une grande aventure !


**Disclaimer** **:** Tadatoshi Fujimaki possède Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages

 **Rating :** K

 **Genre :** Angst / Humour

 **Univers :** Manga

 **Pairing** **:** Akashi x Kuroko

 **Evénement :** Lot Os de la Tombola

Je m'occuperais donc des lots gagnés à la Tombola dans l'ordre des formulaires envoyés. Shinonema avait obtenu un lot de 500 mots et souhaitait quelque chose dans le genre de l'horreur et je me suis dit : une petite frayeur en 500 mots, il n'y a que la maison hantée pour ça ! Après, reste à savoir qui aura peur…

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Haunted House**_

Akashi regardait les photos de parcours de la maison hantée qu'ils venaient de faire et un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit :

« Magnifique. »

L'héritier du plus grand empire japonais avait décidé quelques jours auparavant d'inviter son petit-ami dans une fête foraine qui s'était installé en périphérie de Tokyo, à quelques minutes à pieds de leur collège. Des rumeurs lui étaient parvenues sur la maison hantée traditionnelle installée parmi les stands : elle serait particulièrement effrayante cette année. Souhaitant voir le visage terrorisé de son petit-ami ou le sentir s'accrocher à lui devant un quelconque monstre. Fort de toutes ses bonnes intentions envers son petit Kuroko, le capitaine de Teiko avait trainé le bleuté derrière lui. Ils avaient fait nombre d'attractions ensemble, allant de celles plutôt calmes ou plus euphorisantes, en passant par les stands de jeux et le soleil commençait à décliner quand Akashi avait proposé innocemment d'aller essayer la maison hantée, son but ultime.

Kuroko avait acquiescé sans même hésiter et le rouge avait pensé un instant que le fantôme ne craignait peut-être pas ses compères et que son plan allait tomber à l'eau. Mais il se reprit et acheta les places – manquant de poignarder le vendeur de peu, celui-ci avait cru avoir à faire à des élèves de primaires. Les premières secondes dans l'établissement instaurèrent immédiatement un climat sombre et sinistre. Il faisait moite, leurs bruits de pas résonnaient anormalement autour d'eux, tout était silencieux à part la légère musique de fond. Et puis ils commencèrent à entendre les premiers cris assourdissants du groupe d'amies parti avant eux. Effectivement, ça semblait bien fait. Akashi se tenait près de Kuroko, prêt à tout instant à le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer et le sentir trembler contre lui.

Plus que l'idée que son petit Kuroko ait peur, c'était le fait qu'il viendrait chercher refuge auprès de lui qui avait motivé Akashi à le tirer dans cette fête foraine – l'ombre de Teiko avait d'abord refusé mais il avait finalement pris goût à cette après-midi en amoureux. Ce dernier justement était en train d'observer le décor qui les entourait. Cela ressemblait à un véritable labyrinthe et les cris ne cessaient de se multiplier, semblant venir de tous les sens. Bon, il était vrai qu'il avait un peu peur et que parfois il sursautait quand un cri se faisait trop aigu, mais jamais il n'irait se serrer contre Akashi par peur, il se l'était juré en entrant dans l'attraction, il avait lui aussi sa fierté.

Et puis le premier monstre était apparu, le masque et le costume étaient très réalistes et Kuroko marqua un temps d'arrêt en le voyant, avant de se reprendre. Mais le monstre n'avait pas pour seul but que d'apparaitre, car il s'avança vers Akashi en prenant une pause effrayante. Le seul problème fut quand il rencontra un autre corps qu'il n'avait pas vu. Le cri strident qui retentit n'était pas celui de Kuroko, ni celui d'Akashi qui lui riait aux éclats, mais bien celui du pseudo-monstre qui était sur le cul et qui pointait comiquement le fantôme du club de Basket du doigt.

Finalement, tout le reste de l'attraction se passa de la même manière : les divers monstres criaient tous lorsqu'un « fantôme apparaissait mystérieusement de nulle part » - telles furent leurs déclarations le lendemain du drame… Et Akashi était présentement en train d'observer les photos qui étaient prises tout au long du parcours pour les souvenirs, où toutes les expressions de peur et de terreur étaient affichées sur les maquillages des monstres. A côté de lui, Kuroko ne rigolait pas du tout. Il se sentait même froissé d'une telle situation. Finalement il aurait préféré aller se réfugier contre son petit-ami que de subir ce genre de mésaventures !

Un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille justement et il lança un regard noir à Akashi qui gloussait encore. Mais celui-ci le lui fit perdre en l'embrassant aux coins de sa bouche :

« Tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre Tetsuya. » Il prit rapidement ses lèvres dans un baiser chaste, avant d'ajouter moqueur : « Peut-être que le club devrait organiser une maison hantée au festival culturel. Je suis certain que nous remporterions le prix du meilleur stand. »

Kuroko fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur son torse en gonflant les joues comme un enfant. Leur petite sortie ne s'était peut-être pas passée comme prévu, mais Akashi n'avait jamais autant ri de toute sa vie ! Et puis, Tetsuya boudant était également une image très mignonne…

 _ **FIN**_

 **°0o0°**

Et oui ! Finalement, la frayeur ne fut pas pour les protagonistes XD Peut-être dans une prochaine attraction ? x) En tout cas Kuroko était bien parti pour flipper un peu, mais finalement toute la tension l'a quittée en cours de route, on se demande pourquoi ? xD

J'espère que vous avez aimé même si les effrayés ne sont pas les vrais héros de l'histoire !


End file.
